Bonne année, Levi ! (OS)
by Wakfina
Summary: Ce soir-là, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Hanji avait proposé à tout le monde d'organiser une fête pour la nouvelle année, ce qu'avait approuvé avec enthousiasme la totalité des soldats, qui avaient bien envie de s'amuser. Eren soupira. l'absence d'une certaine personne le décevait et l'empêchait d'être pleinement comblé. Où était donc passé le Caporal Chef Levi ?


Bonsoir tout le monde et bonne année ! J'ai écris ce texte pour m'occuper, j'avais envie de faire un OS sur Levi et Eren, le voici ! J'ai pris environ cinq heures pour l'écrire. Ce n'est pas forcément de bonne qualité, je ne me suis pas relue, il reste peut-être des fautes, etc.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à _Hajime Isayama_ !

 **Pairing :** Levi x Eren

 **Rating :** T (pour le langage de Levi)

* * *

La nuit venait à peine de tomber. Le voile étoilé qui décorait le ciel, scintillant et vaste, offrait un spectacle magnifique, accompagné par le silence, paisible, serein, qui était agréable pour les oreilles. Il n'y avait ni titan, ni combat. Aucun hurlement ne se faisait entendre, aucune mort en plus alourdissait le poids déjà bien présent sur les épaules des soldats.

Ce soir-là, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Hanji avait proposé à tout le monde d'organiser une fête pour la nouvelle année, ce qu'avait approuvé avec enthousiasme la totalité des soldats, qui avaient bien envie de s'amuser. Tout le monde était déjà habillé de manière chic et attendait avec impatience la musique pour danser. Les gens discutaient, riaient, et Sasha n'avait en aucun cas attendu le signal pour commencer à manger au buffet, piquant de sa fourchette tout ce qui lui semblait fort appétissant, la bave coulant le long de ses lèvres, comme le ferait Hanji devant un Titan qui mangerait un cookie pour noël.

Eren soupira. Il était content d'être à cette fête, c'était une bonne idée pour se détendre et oublier leur quotidien difficile, mais l'absence d'une certaine personne le décevait et l'empêchait d'être pleinement comblé.

Où était donc passé le Caporal Chef Levi ?

Voila déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait des sentiments pour son supérieur. Même si les premiers jours après avoir compris qu'il l'aimait avaient été magiques, ceux d'après s'étaient rapidement transformés en jours sombres, fatiguant et mélancoliques, car il avait fini par admettre la réalité : Levi ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais. Il y avait tant de raisons à cela.

Tout d'abord, celui-ci était âgé de trente quatre ans, ce qui marquait donc dix neuf ans de différence entre eux. En plus de cela, il ne serait pas étonné d'entendre que toute relation autre que professionnel et/ou amical entre un supérieur et un soldat était interdite. Certes, ces deux raisons étaient bien futiles, puisqu'il avait déjà vu des personnes d'âges bien différents se laisser aller à un amour passionnel, et pour le règlement, il suffisait de se cacher et de jouer la carte de la discrétion.

Seulement, Levi et lui, ne s'était presque jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Les seules fois où le Caporal lui parlait, c'était pour le réprimander sur un carreau qu'il avait mal nettoyé ou une technique mal exécutée. Et même si Eren n'était pas de nature timide, cela n'empêchait pas que la présence de son supérieur l'intimidait légèrement, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Et pour couronner le tout, le jeune soldat était certain que toute tentative de communication avec Levi était fatalement vouée à l'échec, de par ses façons d'agir avec les autres que l'on pouvait qualifiées de désagréables, méprisantes, nerveuses et violentes. Son calme légendaire, son regard hautain et froid comme de la glace, ainsi que sa manie pour la propreté, en avaient souvent rebuté plus d'un, lui également les premiers mois qui avaient suivis leur rencontre. Ce n'était pas tout. Il était doté d'un caractère jugé inaccessible, sa manière de parler aux autres était impolie, et ses commentaires grossiers ainsi que son sens de l'humour assez douteux étaient aussi des plus dérangeants. Mais au-delà de ces défauts, Eren avait également appris, au fil du temps, que le Caporal Chef pouvait faire preuve de gentillesse et qu'il était quelqu'un qui accordait une grande valeur à l'humanité et à sa préservation, portant la volonté de tous ses camarades tombés au combat sur ses épaules ainsi que le titre de Soldat le plus fort de l'Humanité.

Il n'avait jamais vu de sourire, un vrai, s'afficher sur son visage si dur, pas une seule fois, et pour ce qui était de rire, n'en parlons même pas. Pour le moment, Levi Ackerman n'avait pas l'air de posséder la capacité de rire, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« **Ça ne va pas Eren ? Tu fais une de ces têtes** , commenta amicalement Armin, qui avait remarqué son silence et sa mine déconfite. »

L'interpellé sursauta à son nom et reporta son attention sur son ami aux cheveux blonds.

« **Désolé, j'ai la tête ailleurs** , s'excusa-t-il avec un léger sourire, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

— **Il n'est pas là** , fit remarquer son interlocuteur en balayant la pièce d'un seul regard. **C'est ça qui te chagrine ?**

— **J'aurai dû m'y attendre, après tout il n'aime pas trop assister à ce genre de fête !** rétorqua le brun, laissant échapper un rire qui fut empreint de son amertume. »

Armin était au courant de ses sentiments envers le Caporal Chef. C'était le soir où Eren avait accompli l'exploit de boucher le mur Maria à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de Titan. Levi lui avait envoyé une remarque cinglante qui l'avait profondément blessé cette fois-là, et il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans redescendre. Son ami s'était alors douté de quelque chose et était allé le voir pour plus d'explication. Ayant confiance en lui et sa discrétion, l'Espoir de l'Humanité avait fini par lui avouer son amour envers Levi, et malgré sa surprise, le blond n'avait rien dit. Il était resté aux côtés de son ami pour le réconforter silencieusement, et la soirée s'était passée ainsi.

« **En tout cas, y en a une qui en profite** , déclara Armin en désignant d'un mouvement de tête Sasha, qui savourait son repas.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ria à la scène, puis une voix féminine résonna derrière eux :

« **Tu as une sale tête Eren, tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu es peut-être fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher.**

— **Mikasa** , soupira fortement le concerné, exaspéré. **Tu n'es pas ma mère !** »

La jeune fille afficha un air contrarié et le jeune homme sentit l'agacement le saisir. Il n'aimait pas quand son amie était trop protectrice, il avait l'impression d'être un gosse quand elle agissait ainsi.

… Comme avec Levi, qui le traitait comme tel.

Ses yeux, habituellement tintés d'une détermination sans faille, furent alors traversés par une lueur ponctuée d'une mélancolie qui commençait à lui être familière, mais il se reprit bien vite pour ne pas subir une avalanche de question de la part de Mikasa.

« **Je le sais** , **mais je m'inquiète pour toi** , se justifia-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

— **C'est bon je te dis** , grommela Eren. **Je vais bien.**

Incertaine, l'asiatique lança une œillade interrogative à Armin qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Ils discutèrent alors de tout et de rien, jusqu'à être rejoins par Jean.

« **Bah alors Le Suicidaire, on n'a pas dormi cette nuit ? Déjà que d'habitude t'as une tronche qui me revient pas, là c'est encore pire, t'as autant de rides qu'une vieille** , commenta-t-il aussi gracieusement qu'à l'accoutumé.

— **Va te faire foutre, Tête De Cheval.** »

Oui il dormait mal en ce moment. Son amour pour Levi le fatiguait et l'empêchait de dormir, la plupart du temps.

Ledit Tête De Cheval aurait bien frappé Eren pour se venger de cet affront, mais pour bien paraître devant Mikasa, il se retint. Soudainement, des notes se firent entendre, sautillantes, frémissantes, accompagnées par des échos qui s'affaiblissaient. La musique résonnait enfin, sous l'air enjoué des autres. Sans plus attendre, quelques-uns allèrent sur la piste, déhanchant leur corps au rythme des notes et du tempo.

Ayant peur de se faire dépasser par son rival, Jean tendit la main en direction de Mikasa.

« **Une petite danse ?,** demanda-t-il avec un sourire »

Mais la seule chose qu'il reçut fut un regard désintéressé ainsi qu'une indifférence qui en aurait vexé plus d'un autre. Désemparé, il fusilla Eren des yeux car il voyait les lèvres de celui-ci se hausser en un sourire moqueur et agaçant, puis, énervé, il se détacha du petit groupe et se dirigea vers le buffet à côté de Sasha qui lui demanda s'il avait aperçu des patates dans le coin.

« **Le pauvre, tu aurais pu lui éviter ça, quand même** , annonça Armin, qui était toujours aussi gentil et compatissant.

— **Ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux danser** , se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en fixant intensément Eren, espérant que ce dernier comprendrait le sous entendu »

Mais comme celui-ci préférait avec une lueur d'espoir chercher son Caporal d'Amour du regard, il ne comprit absolument pas la demande implicite de son amie, qu'il considérerait toujours comme une sœur. Même s'il savait que c'était un espoir perdu, même si ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, Eren voulait passer cette soirée avec Levi, juste avec lui, peu importe les conséquences de son entêtement et de son impulsivité.

« **Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes** , déclara-t-il à l'égard de ses deux amis, lançant un regard entendu à Armin qui comprit où il voulait en venir. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers un autre bâtiment, celui où était situé le bureau de Levi. Il n'était pas certain, mais Eren pensait que l'homme aux yeux aciers travaillait encore sur de la paperasse à l'écart, tout seul. Il devait être fatigué. Il eut alors une idée. Il alla dans la cuisine et lui prépara un thé noir, son préféré. Comment le savait-il ? Hanji le lui avait révélé, il en ignorait toujours la raison d'ailleurs. Une fois son thé prêt, le jeune soldat se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur, le cœur battant la chamade. Une fois devant la porte, l'hésitation s'empara de lui. Et s'il se mettait en colère ? Et s'il préférait rester seul ? Et si…

« **Entre gamin, reste pas planté devant la porte comme l'abruti fini que tu es** , entendit-il de l'autre côté. »

Ça commençait bien.

Prenant une grande respiration, ledit abruti entra prudemment dans la pièce, s'arrêtant juste devant la porte au cas où il aurait besoin de s'enfuir en courant — on ne pouvait jamais anticiper les choses, avec Levi. Comme Eren s'y attendait, l'homme était en train de faire de la paperasse, ses yeux troublant et perçant allaient de droite à gauche au fil des lignes qu'il lisait à grande vitesse, les sourcils encore plus froncé qu'à l'habitude par la concentration de la tâche. Le bureau était faiblement éclairé par une lampe posée dans un coin.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Eren trouva le spectacle bien triste. Levi travaillait le soir avant la nouvelle année, et ça le désolait. Se souvenant de ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il affirma :

« **Je suis venu vous apporter du thé, Caporal.**

— **Pose-le là** , ordonna Levi en pointant son bureau du doigt, gardant les yeux rivés sur ses feuilles. »

Prudemment, le soldat avança, petit à petit. Il déposa le thé noir sur le bureau comme il le lui avait été exigé, puis, ne voyant aucune réaction particulière de son-à-vis, il resta planté comme un piquet en face de lui, ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Dix. Vingt. Trente. Au bout d'une minute, Levi posa enfin son regard sur lui, le mettant brusquement mal à l'aise.

« **Autre chose, gamin** ? l'interrogea-t-il, levant un sourcil.

— **Rien du tout Caporal, je vais y aller** , dit-il avec empressement, gêné. **Désolé pour le dérangement** , se crut-il bon d'ajouter, pivotant sur ses talons sous le regard de Levi qui le sondait intensément sans qu'il ne puisse le voir. »

Il mit sa main sur la poignée et esquissa un mouvement pour ouvrir la porte, mais son impulsivité prit le dessus et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant passer les mots qu'il voulait prononcer depuis son entrée.

« **Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas vous amusez ?** »

Levi, qui était retourné à sa paperasse, releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux magnifiques de Eren, silencieusement.

« **J-Je veux dire… c'est une fête à ne pas manquer, c'est quand même le dernier jour avant la nouvelle année, Caporal** , bafouilla-t-il face au manque de réponse de Levi, qui l'observait toujours et l'embarrassait profondément.

L'avait-il déjà regardé de cette manière ?

« **J'ai autre chose à foutre, morveux. Et voir tous ces idiots s'amuser, non merci,** rétorqua froidement son supérieur.

— **Mais ça vous ferait du bien de vous détendre,** insista Eren, retrouvant sa détermination sans faille qui le caractérisait tant.

— **Et depuis quand tu penses à mon bien être, Jaeger ?** ironisa Levi. »

Le plus jeune se tut. Il avait voulu répondre « depuis que je vous aime », mais ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, même s'il était connu pour être un suicidaire. Il allait partir, mais à son plus grand étonnement, la voix nonchalante de Levi résonna à nouveau :

« **Ils sont stupides. Ils pensent qu'en faisant la fête, ces putains Titans disparaitrons sagement ? Que demain ces bâtards ne seront plus là pour bouffer nos hommes ?** »

Le brun fut étonné par la remarque de son vis-à-vis. Même quand tout le monde s'amusait, celui-ci pensait encore et toujours à se débarrasser des Titans. Il était encore plus obsédé que lui à ce sujet, et préférait ne pas s'amuser et continuer à réfléchir à un moyen de les vaincre, au lieu de ne pas profiter de la soirée. Pourtant, Eren pensait vraiment que ça le soulagerait de songer à un sujet différent, comme la totalité des soldats qui riaient et dansaient.

« **Il y a un temps pour tout Caporal. Un temps pour tuer des Titans et un temps pour se détendre un peu. Et moi je vous dis qu'au lieu de travailler, vous devriez descendre avec moi** , dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulut convaincant.

Les sourcils de Levi se froncèrent un peu plus. Comment ce sale gosse osait-il insister ?

« **Tu descendras sans moi, Jaeger.**

— **Très bien, alors je resterai avec vous. Tant que vous ne direz pas oui, je resterai là,** conclut-il en prenant place sur le canapé. »

Et le plus vieux savait bien que quand le morveux prenait une décision, il restait fixé là-dessus et ne changeait pas d'avis.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant.

Agacé, il se leva, faisant sursauter Eren qui ne s'y attendait pas et qui commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû rester avec Armin au lieu d'aller voir son supérieur. Il déglutit en voyant celui qu'il aimait s'approcher de plus en plus du canapé où il était d'une démarche assurée, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de beaux yeux, bordel.

La distance qui les séparait diminuait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Oh mon dieu ! Un Titan en string ! », Levi attrapa Eren par le col de sa veste (qui lui allait plutôt bien au passage) et l'attira à lui avec un regard meurtrier.

« **Écoute moi bien, Jaeger. Tu vas virer ton petit cul de ce canapé, retourner à ta putain de fête à la con et me foutre la paix, c'est clair ? Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau** , menaça-t-il dangereusement, chatouillant le visage du plus grand de son souffle.

— **Je ne bougerai pas, Caporal.** »

Le cœur d'Eren battait à tout rompre. Levi était si près, tellement près, il ne suffisait que de quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. A cette pensée, le brun se sentit rougir, et préféra détourner les yeux pour regarder ailleurs, embarrassé, ce que son interlocuteur remarqua.

« **Regarde-moi quand je te parle, petit merdeux** , gronda-t-il. »

Il plaça deux doigts sous le visage du morveux qui commençait sérieusement à le faire chier. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses prunelles émeraude. Il devait bien se l'avouer, le gosse était beau, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé dans ce costume qui lui allait à ravir.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête d'idiot ? Pourquoi tu veux tant que ça que je vienne ?** questionna-t-il, intrigué par le comportement de son soldat. »

Oui, ce gosse l'intriguait, à tel point que parfois, il se demandait s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il savait juste que Jaeger faisait chambouler en lui des sensations qu'il avait pensé ne plus jamais connaître. Comment pouvait-il être autant attiré par un gamin qui avait presque la moitié de son âge ?

« **Parce que je veux que vous soyez heureux, Caporal** , avoua sincèrement Eren après un moment d'hésitation. »

La révélation surprit le concerné qui écarquilla les yeux d'ébahissement, avant de rapidement reprendre son air ennuyé qui lui correspondait. Alors comme ça, il voulait son bonheur ? Étonnant, pour quelqu'un qu'il avait beaucoup sermonné.

« **Y a pas à dire, t'es bizarre comme gamin. Mais je ne viendrai pas, j'ai du travail. Bien sûr, c'est un mot qui est difficile à comprendre, pour toi** , dit-il, sarcastique. »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha le jeune homme qui respira enfin, mais qui était vraiment déçu. Il aurait tellement voulu convaincre son Caporal, mais non, celui-ci restait obstinément contre son idée. Il devrait peut-être laisser tomber ? Non, il en était hors de question, Eren resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui ! Il était connu pour sa détermination, après tout !

« **Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Je t'ai dit de te barrer** , fit remarquer avec agacement Levi qui était retourné à son bureau, des feuilles à la main.

— **Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas aussi facilement de moi, Caporal** , déclara Eren avec un énorme sourire.

— **Tch** , laissa échapper Levi, exaspéré. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu. Mais au fond, c'était cette détermination qu'il aimait chez lui, cet éclat de vie, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux verts qu'il aimait tant admirer sans se faire repérer.

Une étincelle qui dans ses yeux n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain.

En vérité, si Levi ne voulait pas aller à cette fichue fête, c'était surtout parce qu'il savait que personne ne l'y attendait vraiment. Il serait juste un homme perdu au milieu d'une foule de gamins joyeux désireux de vivre. Lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Cette joie de vivre, s'était éteinte comme une flamme le jour où ses compagnons étaient morts sous la main du Titan Féminin. Il avait perdu, à ce moment, des personnes qui animaient son quotidien et lui donnaient une raison de plus de se battre, mais maintenant, seul, il ne savait plus comment faire brûler cette flamme de vie. A quoi bon rejoindre des soldats qui le détestaient pour son comportement exécrable ? C'était une perte de temps, ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Soudainement, il tiqua. Un bruit. Jaeger s'amusait à taper du pied pour s'occuper, pendant qu'il observait la décoration de la pièce. Ce bruit le dérangeait, et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune commença à lâcher des soupirs par-ci par-là, sans raison particulière. La prise qu'il avait sur sa feuille s'accentua, tandis qu'une veine se formait au niveau de sa tempe. Il voulait vraiment le mettre hors de ses gongs ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il tâche la tapis, cet idiot.

Les bruits continuèrent de raisonner durant des dizaines et des dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à se transformer en minute, mais Levi essayait de les ignorer pour ne pas donner raison à Eren. La surprise s'empara de lui après avoir prit une première gorgée de son thé. Il était exactement comme il l'aimait, le gosse savait ses goûts maintenant ? Bizarre. La Binoclarde était sûrement derrière tout ça.

N'en pouvant plus, Levi soupira et posa durement sa tasse de thé sur le bureau, attirant l'attention du soldat qui continuait de tapoter du pied avec un air innocent.

« **T'as gagné gamin, je viens,** annonça-t-il avec exaspération, se levant de sa chaise.

— **Merci Caporal !** , remercia simplement Eren, ne voulant pas l'agacer davantage. »

Les yeux gris plongèrent dans les yeux émeraude avec dureté.

« **Mais je te préviens : ça ne se produira pas une deuxième fois.**

— **Compris Caporal Chef !** s'écria Eren avec un sourire rayonnant. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers, traversèrent le réfectoire et sortirent du bâtiment, se dirigeant dans celui où se déroulait la fête. On entendait la musique de là-bas. Eren ne pouvait faire disparaître le sourire qui s'élargissait sur son visage. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre son Caporal ! Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais sa détermination avait payé ! Il avait le pressentiment que cette soirée allait être inoubliable. De toute façon, avec Levi à ses côtés, ça allait forcément être une belle soirée.

Lorsqu'il entra, côte à côte avec celui qu'il aimait, les conversations se turent et les autres soldats leur envoyèrent des regards curieux. Ignorant ces regards, Eren chercha Armin des yeux, qu'il réussit à trouver en seulement quelques secondes. Celui-ci leva le pouce en l'air, comme pour lui dire « Bien joué, t'as réussi ! », ce auquel répondit le brun par un sourire complice, tandis que Mikasa formait des phrases avec les mots « mort » et « nabot », tout en tapant la tête du Caporal Chef avec un marteau dans son for intérieur.

Comment ce petit nain pouvait-il oser traîner avec _**son**_ Eren ? La prise qu'elle avait sur son verre se renforça dangereusement, ce qu'Armin lui fit remarquer, avant qu'elle ne le transforme en bouillie à cause de sa force qui était, on pouvait le dire, aussi admirable qu'effrayante pour une fille.

Afin d'échapper aux œillades intriguées des autres personnes présentes, Eren décida d'emmener Levi dans un coin de la salle, histoire d'être tranquilles. Le plus jeune ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait la chance inespérée de se rapprocher de son Caporal, mais l'air renfrogné de celui-ci le mettait mal à l'aise, que devait-il dire, au juste ?

… Il aurait bien aimé danser avec lui, mais il n'osait pas demander, il était certain qu'il refuserait et se moquerait de lui.

Une voix nonchalante le fit sortir de ses pensées :

« **Tu ne vas pas danser, gamin ?** »

Eren se retint de grogner. Pourquoi son supérieur l'appelait-il toujours ainsi ? Le pire était qu'il était le seul à avoir l'honneur d'être nommé de cette façon ! Levi appelait tous les autres soldats par leur nom de famille, seul lui avait le droit, comme bon VIP qu'il était dans la liste noire du Caporal Chef, à un surnom _très_ affectueux comme « gamin », « morveux », ou encore « sale gosse » dans la plupart des _charmantes_ phrases qu'il lui adressait. Bon sang, il avait bientôt seize ans !

« **Je n'ai personne avec qui danser** , se contenta-t-il finalement de répondre. »

C'était un demi-mensonge. Il avait surtout la flemme d'aller demander à quiconque de danser, et puis, il voulait rester avec Levi et profiter de sa présence, vu le mal qu'il avait eu à l'amener jusque là. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre avant lui n'avait songé à aller lui rendre visite, histoire de voir s'il allait bien ? Il semblerait bien que non. Ça l'attristait vraiment.

« **Ta petite amie serait ravie, pourtant. Elle te dévore du regard. Enfin, vu que t'as toujours de la merde dans les yeux, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne l'ais même pas remarqué. »**

Il désignait Mikasa d'un geste de la tête.

« **Mikasa ? Ce n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus !** contredit-il aussitôt avec affolement et dynamisme, faisant hausser un sourcil à Levi, qui était perplexe de l'exagération de sa réaction. **Vraiment, je vous assure !**

— **Tch. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, de toute façon** , acheva-t-il d'un ton sec, les bras croisés. »

Le visage d'Eren s'assombrit juste après ses mots. Il semblait réellement blessé par les mots et le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'était quand même pas… attaché à lui ? Pourtant, sa réaction prouvait le contraire, mais Levi se refusa à croire à sa supposition. Le silence tomba alors entre les deux hommes, un silence assez lourd, pesant. Le plus vieux avait bien remarqué que le gosse était vexé, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour y remédier.

C'est alors que la musique prit fin, laissant sa place à une autre. Il lança un regard à Eren, qui semblait s'être renfermé sur lui-même.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ce putain de morveux.

Retenant à nouveau un soupir, Levi attrapa sans ménagement le bras d'Eren qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise, et le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse sur laquelle ils prirent place, ignorant les bégaiements dignes d'une fillette du brun aux yeux verts qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Ce dernier fut submergé par l'incrédulité la plus totale, lorsqu'il vit de ses propres yeux la main de son Caporal se poser sur son épaule, tandis que l'autre attrapait sa propre main.

Était-il implicitement en train de lui demander de danser ?

« **Ca… Caporal**?, lança Eren, perdu.

— **C'est à cause de toi que je suis là, abruti. Tu vas quand même pas croire que j'ai l'intention de me faire chier toute la soirée ?**

— **Non, bien sûr** , contredit aussitôt le brun pour ne pas se faire transformer en charpie par le noiraud. **Mais je pensais que…**

— **Tu veux une putain d'invitation écrite, peut-être** ? marmonna Levi, qui en avait assez de l'entendre parler. »

Eren secoua la tête.

« **Non, j'ai très bien compris, Caporal** , répondit difficilement Eren, avalant sa salive face à l'agressivité de son supérieur.

— **Je préfère.** »

C'est alors que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Levi attrapa Eren par sa veste et le rapprocha de lui, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Le brun dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas rougir face à la proximité, bien que le regard que lui envoyait son interlocuteur manquait cruellement de bienveillance.

« **Si tu me marches une seule fois sur les pieds, je t'étripe et je te fais bouffer tes dents, compris ?** »

Toujours aussi amical.

« **O-oui Caporal.** »

Heureusement qu'il savait danser… à peu près.

C'est donc sous l'air éberlué de la plupart des personnes présentes — et sous les yeux ravis de Hanji, que Levi et Eren commencèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. Le brun fut surpris de sa découverte : Levi dansait bien, même très bien. Et franchement, il n'aurait jamais imaginé de telle chose. Vu que son Caporal n'aimait pas trop les fêtes, il n'aurait jamais songé que celui-ci était plutôt doué pour la danse. En tout cas, c'était clairement lui qui menait, mais il appréciait ce moment. Cette soirée était vraiment agréable. Il avait tout pour être heureux à cet instant. Ses yeux étaient dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait, il avait la sensation que plus rien n'existait, que le monde disparaissait autour de lui, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Peu importe ce que pouvait dire les autres, Eren aimait Levi malgré ses défauts.

Et Levi avait la main si chaude, il lui transmettait toute sa chaleur, il aimait ce contact, qu'il savait inoubliable.

Pourquoi celui-ci l'avait invité, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas son genre, de faire cette initiative. S'ennuyait-il à ce point-là ? Ou peut-être… Désirait-il s'excuser de sa remarque de tout à l'heure ? C'était peut-être sa manière à lui de s'excuser parce que son orgueil l'empêchait de dire oralement « pardon » ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse résister, il sourit. Levi, qui n'était pas aveugle, le remarqua et ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

« **Pourquoi cette tête d'abruti heureux, gamin ?**

— **Pour rien** , mentit-il, secouant la tête. »

Soudainement, Mikasa passa tout près d'eux, accompagnée de Jean qui était comblé d'être son partenaire pour une danse. Il ne se rendait pas compte que la jeune fille avait finalement accepté de danser avec lui juste pour observer le couple de plus près d'un mauvais œil.

« **Ta petite amie nous regarde** , fit remarquer avec indifférence Levi.

— **Je vous le répète, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Caporal** , bourgeonna Eren. »

Une lueur joueuse traversa les yeux gris de Levi.

« **Alors ça ne la dérangera pas si je fais ça.** »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du plus jeune, Levi rapprocha son corps de celui de son partenaire, qui ignorait comment réagir face à ce geste. Comme il s'y attendait, Mikasa fusilla le nabot du regard, sous l'air désemparé de Jean qui avait remarqué qu'elle n'observait qu'eux, surtout Eren.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Encore une fois, Eren ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller un « Caporal », ce auquel le noiraud répondit par un chaleureux :

« **Faut toujours que t'ouvres ta gueule ? Ferme là et danse** , s'énerva le concerné, qui désirait fortement le frapper. »

Suite à cette remarque, le brun ne laissa passer plus aucun mot jusqu'à la fin de la danse. Une fois celle-ci terminée, Levi s'en alla sans un mot à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Eren attrapa deux verres d'alcool et sortit à son tour, se dirigeant vers Levi qui s'était adossé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, refusant de s'asseoir dans l'herbe et de salir ses habits.

Ayant remarqué la présence du soldat, l'homme ouvrit un œil, et fut surprit de voir un verre rempli d'alcool tendu devant lui. Il l'attrapa, laissant leurs doigts se frôler, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Eren. Sans plus attendre, il porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une gorgée. L'ivresse procurée par l'alcool, bien que minime, lui fit beaucoup de bien.

« **Je te porterai pas jusqu'à ta putain de cellule, si t'es pas foutu de supporter un verre, Jaeger** , commenta-t-il en voyant le jeune homme commencer à boire lui aussi. »

Le concerné ria et alla s'adosser contre le mur à côté de son supérieur, amusé par la remarque.

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Caporal, ce n'est pas mon premier verre vous savez,** l'informa-t-il d'un ton détaché.

— **Pas mal, pour un gamin** , se moqua celui aux cheveux rasés, malicieux.

— **Arrêtez de me traiter comme tel** ! s'exclama avec vivacité Eren, agacé d'être nommé ainsi par celui qu'il aimait. »

Alors qu'il regardait le ciel étoilé, Levi lâcha avec nonchalance :

« **T'as jamais baisé, non ?** »

Quel poète.

Outré par la question plus que personnelle, Eren rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il en avait d'autres des questions de ce genre ?

« **C-c'est quoi le rapport ? Et ça ne vous regarde pas.** »

Levi planta ses yeux dans les siens avec sérieux, s'amusant intérieurement de la réaction puérile du plus jeune qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« **Ta réaction prouve que j'ai raison, tu rougis comme une pucelle en chaleur.**

— **Oui c'est vrai, je l'admets, et alors ?** Avoua honteusement Eren, détournant le regard face aux yeux gris intenses qui le sondait.

— **Alors cela veut dire que t'es encore un gamin**. »

C'est alors que les prunelles émeraude d'Eren se remplirent d'une détermination sans faille.

« **Ah oui ? Je suis un gamin ? Vous me répétez ce mot sans cesse, comme si vous n'aviez que ça à la bouche…** , souffla-t-il. »

Levi fut étonné, le morveux semblait bien audacieux, tout à coup. Celui-ci le fixait sans aucune incertitude, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose.

« **Je vais vous montrez, moi, ce que peux faire un gamin !** »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Eren posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, surprenant Levi au passage, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. C'était son premier baiser, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était prêt à le donner à son Caporal Chef. Ses lèvres étaient froides à cause de la fraicheur de la nuit, mais restaient agréables. Un artifice de bien être explosait en lui, ainsi que des sensations inconnues qui lui faisaient perdre pied. Néanmoins, Eren ne voulait pas se faire tabasser par son vis-à-vis, il se décida donc à se détacher de Levi le plus rapidement de lui, s'éloignant même de quelques mètres, alors que celui-ci affichait l'indifférence la plus totale.

« **Voila, vous ne pourrez plus jamais me traiter de gosse !,** déclara-t-il en tirant la langue dans sa direction, avant de courir en direction du bâtiment, les joues en feux. »

Levi pensait que la soirée allait se terminer ainsi, mais avant de disparaître de la vision de son Caporal, Eren se retourna et cria avec un grand sourire :

« **Oh fait, bonne année, Levi !** »

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il avait prononcé ses mots, apeuré à l'idée de se faire tabassé par un Levi en colère. Ce dernier se retrouva seul, en compagnie des étoiles qui scintillaient. Jaeger avait du cran, il devait bien le reconnaître, et ça lui plaisait bien. Ses doigts allèrent effleurer ses propres lèvres, alors qu'il se souvenait du baiser qu'il avait d'ailleurs fortement apprécié.

 _Bonne année_

Il pensait que personne ne le lui souhaiterait de la soirée, mais si, quelqu'un avait pensé à lui, et ce quelqu'un, c'était Jaeger.

« **Bonne année, Eren. »**

Cette nuit-là, seule la lune fut témoin du sourire qui était présent sur le visage de Levi.

* * *

OS terminé ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !

Sur ce, bonne année à tout le monde ~

 **Wakfina**


End file.
